


The best negotiator

by Taruolento



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruolento/pseuds/Taruolento
Summary: Eddie needs to make a decision, but is it a decision at all in the end?
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Ana Flores (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 363





	The best negotiator

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something to fix the mess we were left in during the winter break, so here it is! Please enjoy! Every comment and kudos are highly appreciated.

Eddie closed the bedroom door carefully. He had just tucked Christopher in and had wished him goodnight. Now he was able to have some adult conversation with his girlfriend. He and Ana had been seeing each other for three months now and Eddie had started to realize he was carefully optimistic, which was a huge leap for him from sitting at the table at the firehouse, telling Bobby he wasn't ready to move on from Shannon. To forget his pining over his best friend. Ana made it easier. She was kind and funny and got along with Christopher great, apart from the start, which Eddie refused to dwell on. He still felt a surge of panic inside his chest whenever he thought about that night, finding Christopher's bedroom empty. But there were moments, when he thought something was off. They usually involved his son. Like just a minute ago, when he had kissed Christopher's forehead and walked to the door, he had for some reason, expected Ana to be there, to do the same, but instead he found her in the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting for him. But that thought was only fleeting and her company made him forget it had ever existed. 

”What did you read to him?” Ana asked and held out her wineglass as Eddie offered to take it to the kitchen for fill up.

”The same book he has been obsessing about for a month now: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.” Eddie let out a little laugh. Ever since Buck had loaned his copy for Chris, his son had read the book through for three times already.

”I've never read it actually.” Ana confessed as she followed Eddie to the kitchen, watching him fill both of their glasses.

”Well, I hadn't either, but it was Buck's favorite book when he was a kid and he seemed to manage to pass the obsession on to Chris.” Eddie smiled to himself as he poured the second glass and put the bottle back down to the counter.

”He really admires Buck, doesn't he?” There was something slightly off in Ana's voice as she spoke, but Eddie couldn't pinpoint why he thought that.

”Well, yeah. Buck literally saved his life in...” Eddie swallowed a little. ”...in the tsunami, so...” He then shrugged and offered the wineglass back to Ana, taking a longer swig from his than necessary. She smiled as she took the glass from him, but didn't drink from it and instead let her index finger drum against it, as if she was nervous.

”Edmundo, I actually wanted to tell you something.” She then said, looking up at him curiously, like she was trying to see how he reacted, even though she hadn't yet to tell him anything to react to.

Eddie took a taste from his wineglass and just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

”You remember I told you that I applied as a substitute for vice-principal?” She then continued, not taking her eyes away from him.

”Yeah, did you hear anything back from those?” Eddie remembered her talking about it a month back. She had applied to multiple places. Times were rough and she worried if she was able to find a job that would fit her.

”I was accepted.” Ana finally broke out smiling, clearly very excited.

”That's wonderful! Congratulations.” Eddie smiled as well and they shared a quick hug. ”Where is it?”

The smile on Ana's face faltered and she suddenly seemed nervous again. ”It's uh- it's in Nevada.” 

It took a moment for Eddie to comprehend what she had just said. ”What?”

”I know it's far away, but the school has such a great reputation and I feel like I just won a lottery to get just a substitute post in there.” Ana quickly explained as she saw the confusion and growing horror on Eddie's face. ”I can't miss the opportunity.”

Eddie put down his glass of wine and turned away from her to lean against the counter, deep in his thoughts and a deepening frown between his eyebrows.

”Edmundo...” Ana stepped closer and ran her hand up and down his arm. ”I hope it's not too much to ask for you and Christopher to come with me?”

”To Nevada?” Eddie took a step away from her then, clearly ready to shot down the idea before even considering it.

”The post lasts only for a year and with your qualifications you'd get a job as a firefighter anywhere.” Ana took the step closer, to get Eddie's attention. ”I know it's lot to ask, but I- I can't miss the opportunity and...” She looked him up and down. ”I don't want to give up on us yet either.”

”What about Christopher's school?” Eddie examined her face carefully and she could see the winning battle of staying here in L.A. Going on around his head.

”Christopher's a bright kid, he'd make friends in no time, and besides all the classes are on distance learning. And if things turn out bad, then you can always return here.” She reached out again to run her hand up and down against his arm, to calm him down. ”Just... think about it, okay?”

Eddie looked away from her for a moment before nodding. ”Okay, I'll think about it.”

Eddie was certain he'd say no. The moment Ana left to get home, he took out his phone and searched Buck's contact, but his finger stopped just before he was going to press the call and he paused to think. He had promised Ana he'd think about it and telling Buck, asking for his opinion, would most certainly lead him to break his promise. So, he decided to sleep on it, cause everything always seemed more clear in the morning.

Eddie was as confused in the morning, as he had been the day before. But he didn't have much time to think about it, since he realized he had set the alarm wrong and they were running half an hour late. He woke up Christopher and put together some sandwiches in a hurry to go, and offered them to his son as he fastened both of their seat belts in the car.

”What's inside of these?” Chris asked doubtfully as he peeked inside the sandwich, as if he would find at least poison inside.

”Just eat it, Chris.” Eddie sighed and tried to concentrate on driving. ”You know the lessons starts soon and Tia Pepa doesn't have time to prepare you anything better, since she has work to do as well.”

”I know.” Chris sighed as well, but a lot more dramatic than his father had just a moment earlier and took a small bite from his sandwich. ”It's hard to concentrate when she talks with her clients at the other room.”

”Take a proper bite.” Eddie said as he glanced the way his son nibbled the bread. ”And I know the situation isn't ideal but she's the only one who does remote work.”

”I know.” Chris said again, but this more defeated. ”Can we see Buck today?”

Eddie glanced again at his son, but he was staring solemnly at his sandwich now. 

”I don't think so, Chris. Buck and I will work late tonight and Ana said she'd come visit.” Eddie told him and he swore he saw sadness in his son's eyes. ”Tell you what? What if I talk to Buck today and arrange a movie night?” He glanced again away from the road to his son, who was still staring at his breakfast. ”Just the three of us, okay?”

This time Christopher smiled and nodded.

”You'd like that?”

”Yeah.” He beamed at his father and it made Eddie's heart swell.

Christopher's happiness was everything to Eddie. Then the good feeling disappeared as he remembered the decision he was facing. He knew Chris would adjust to a new place, just as well as he had adjusted to live here in L.A., but did Eddie really have to make him go through that? Of course it would only be temporarily, but spending that long away from his 118 family... He wasn't sure who would have it harder, him or Christopher.

With some miracle Eddie managed to arrive to work early. He helped himself with much needed coffee and sat opposite of Buck, who was talking with Chim about the newest member of their family. Being an uncle really suited Buck. He was beaming and extremely proud, loving every story Chimney told him about his niece. Eddie smiled to his coffee cup as he listened them going on. Hen sat beside him and he could tell she was looking at him, a thing she did much recently these days and Eddie couldn't figure out why. Like she was trying to answer an question which only Eddie's face held an answer to. He had sometimes wondered if he should bring it up with her, but there hadn't been a proper time, or he had just simply forgotten it when there were.

Eddie decided he would enjoy the coffee and the good atmosphere around the table before bringing up his own news. The calm before the storm. He heard someone use the stairs and looked back to see Bobby arrive and wish them good morning, before heading to the kitchen, probably to get some ingredients ready for lunch.

Eddie brought the cup back to his mouth, when he noticed it was already empty. Something heavy settled to the bottom of his stomach and he guessed it had nothing to do with the actual ending of the coffee.

Eddie looked between his friends around the table and when Buck and Chimney finished whatever conversation they had been going on, he decided he needed to share the information he had.

”Ana got a substitute job as a vice-principal.” He then blurted out and everyone turned to look at him, even Bobby from the kitchen, who he thought wouldn't even hear him from there.

”Wow, that's amazing!” Hen whistled. ”She must be excited.”

”Yeah, she is.” Eddie smiled a little and there it was again; the odd look on Hen's face as she stared at him. ”The job is in Nevada, at Carson City to be exact.”

Eddie glanced towards Hen, whose expression he couldn't read, Chimney was frowning at him in shock and Buck... Buck's face was blank.

”That's...” Hen broke the tension that had started to build in the room. ”That's a pretty distant relationship then.”

”I know...” Eddie let out a laugh, confused by how utterly terrified it sounded. ”She actually... asked us to go with her.” There. He said it out loud. Now he wanted his friends' opinions, the ones that mattered the most.

”My first intuition was to decline, but it's only a year...” Eddie didn't get to finish his sentence when Buck suddenly got up with such a force that it nearly knocked down his chair. Eddie looked at him in confusion, trying to get an eye contact, but Buck just walked promptly towards the stairs, not looking at anyone in the process. And Hen's eyes were on him again. Eddie felt sick for some reason.

”Are you considering it then?” Hen asked and Eddie chewed on the inside of his cheek.

”I guess I am.” He confessed, feeling his stomach turn again. He knew it wouldn't be easy to leave everyone behind for a whole year.

”No.” Chimney said then and fidgeted in his chair, looking towards Bobby for backup. ”No. Things were fine. Buck was fine. Everything was fine and you leaving...” He didn't even finish his sentence, only waved his hands in the air as if to say it was obvious how things would change if Eddie left for a while.

Eddie frowned at him and then he looked towards Bobby as well who was only staring back at him with an sad expression. 

”You'll make the right decision, Eddie. You always do.” Bobby only said with his fatherly tone, placing his trust on him. Eddie had never been sure if he was worthy of Bobby's trust.

–

It doesn't reguire much thought on Eddie's part to find Buck at the gym, hitting the punching bag like it was the reason for all his troubles in life. The scene reminded him of the time Buck was beating the bag because his parents, but that time it hadn't been Eddie who Buck had been mad at. Eddie approached his best friend carefully, half expecting him to just walk away from him and give him the silent treatment for the rest of the shift. So much for asking for a movie night, he thought but instead Buck glanced at him, acknowledging his presence and continued to hit the bag, a little more forcefully than before, Eddie thought.

”What's wrong?” He asks, although he knows why Buck is upset, but he didn't imagine his best friend would react this badly. It's only a year, he reminded himself again.

Eddie was certain Buck would ignore him and continue to hit that back, but instead he stopped abruptly and turned to face him. He was already short of breath and sweat was lingering on his forehead, even though he hadn't been able to exercise for longer than fifteen minutes.

”Why didn't you talk to me about... this?” The last word came out like poison from Buck's mouth, like even thinking about it made him physically sick. 

Eddie sighed. ”I wanted to.” He then told the truth. ”It was the first thing that came to my mind yesterday when Ana asked me to go with her, but I was worried you would talk me out of it before I got the chance to hear others' opinions, but I also didn't want you to be the last one to hear, so...” He trailed off, knowing that Buck understood where he was going with this. Telling all of them at the same time had been his only option.

For a moment, which only lasted for a few seconds at best, but which seemed to stretch on for minutes, Buck only stared at him. Eddie tried to read his mind. He knew Buck hated changes and he hated Eddie for forcing him in such situation. It made him feel miserable and his stomach was in knots, but he didn't know what to do.

”You know what Chris told me?” Buck suddenly broke the silence.

Eddie frowned, not really sure what Buck was talking about but he lifted his chin up in sign that he was listening and so Buck continued.

”Back when he ran away from home to my place.” This time Buck broke their eye contact, looking somewhere towards Bobby's office and then back at him. ”He said he didn't want to lose anyone else. He hated being away from Carla and his friends and I-” Buck trailed off. Like he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions which made it impossible for him to speak and he swallowed hard. ”I promised him I wouldn't go anywhere.”

If Eddie had felt bad earlier, now he felt down right devastated. He hated that Chris hadn't talked to him about this, he hated for not being able to communicate with his child, to be able to know that kind of stuff and he also hated for making Buck feeling this way cause now his best friend was clearly in a verge of crying and he took a hesitant step away from him.

Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. He took a step closer to Buck, to get his attention again, to get him speak to him about this, but Buck only took another step back.

”He told me not to tell you... I just thought you should know.” Buck told him matter-of-factly, the emotions covered by a mask Buck had mastered to put on whenever the world hit him too hard, before turning and hurrying towards the showers.

Buck hadn't felt this miserable in a long time. The last time that came to his mind was the days just after the tsunami, contemplating his life choices. Being a firefighter had been his identity for many years now and he had managed to come back to it but today... it felt oddly, like nothing. He was numb. The mere thought of not being able to see Eddie for a whole year at work was something he hadn't ever even considered before now. Half a year ago Buck hadn't imagined that the two weeks spending time away from Chris would turn to a year away from both the Diaz boys. He had loved his work before Eddie had come around, so why was he feeling so empty now that Eddie was leaving. He'd still have Bobby, Hen and Chimney. He was an uncle for god's sake. He had another identity even after work hours now, but it all felt irrelevant.

Somehow, Buck managed to pull through the shift they had, luckily only twelve hours long. He barely talked to anyone, less to Eddie from all his workmates. His best friend had tried to corner him at the locker room at the end of their shift, but Buck had managed to slip away from him with a lamest excuse: there's a show I don't want to miss. He could've at least lied to have a date or something.

Buck kept it together all the way to his apartment, but once he closed the door behind him and found out the loft empty, he fell apart. It felt like his whole body just broke to pieces and he grumbled to the floor, pressing he heel of his palms against his eyes to keep himself at least somewhat intact as he cried. 

He didn't know how long he had stayed there like that, but the knock on his door made him startle. He scrambled up from the floor and away from the door he had been leaning on, staring at it like he had just imagined the whole sound. But there it was again.

”Evan, are you in there?”

Maddie, he thought, but then realized how horrible he must look and quickly wiped his face dry. He glanced at himself in the mirror, wincing when he saw the puffed, red eyes.

”Evan?” Maddie called out again and then he heard the keys jingle.

He sighed before rushing to the door and letting her in before she would do it herself. He stepped aside to let her in and tried to avoid the worried gaze on her face when she saw the state he was in.

”Oh, Buck...” She sighed as she stepped in, taking the mask off from her face at the process.

”What are you- ” Buck had to clear his throat before he was able to continue. ”What are you doing here? I thought you'd be busy with Aera.”

”Chim is learning to be alone with her.” His sister only deadpanned and an image of horrified Chimney being left alone, flashed across Buck's mind, making a ghost of a smile appear on his face. ”You look terrible.”

”I know...” Buck agreed as he closed the door, still mostly avoiding Maddie's eyes. ”I guess Chimney told you...”

”Yes, and I-” She trailed off, trying to swallow down the emotions. ”I knew it would affect you but seeing how much...” She gestured at his body up and down with her hand. ”How could Eddie do this to you?”

This time Buck lifted his chin to fix his gaze at her, his eyes wide with shock. ”It's not Eddie's fault...”

”Of course it is! How could he think leaving for a year wouldn't have an affect on you?”

”He knows that I would miss him... and Christopher, but it's his life Maddie.” Buck's voice went silent, almost to a whisper, like an realization had just hit him. ”I am not part of his life. He doesn't have to consider me as he makes his decision.”

”Of course you're part of his life, Evan! Don't you even dare to put yourself so low like you don't matter.” Maddie was angry at him now, horrified of his words and Buck knew he was making her feel bad, but it was the truth.

”It's only an year. I can live with that.” Buck decided to steer the conversation somewhere else. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with his words more, Maddie or himself, but that didn't really matter. ”We can uh- face time. There's more stories to share when working apart.” Buck was well aware of just how much his voice was shaking from the aftermath of crying.

”What if Ana gets an permanent job? What then?” Maddie's words were like a knife to Buck's chest and he physically winced. ”What if she gets a permanent job from, I don't know, Washington? What then? You're just gonna let Eddie leave?”

Buck fought hard to keep his voice steady, trying to force his lungs to take deep breaths but they were still shallow, his chest hurting. ”Yes. Eddie deserves to be happy, Maddie and if he's happy to be where Ana is, then...”

”You deserve to be happy too!” Maddie almost shouted the words, so angry and frustrated towards her little brother. ”And I know you'd be able to finally move on when you don't see Eddie every day, but first you have to tell him how you feel before he goes.”

Buck looked completely petrified even by the mere thought of it. He was about to open his mouth, to argue with her, but Maddie had none of it.

”You have to tell him, Evan.” She said, voice low and empathizing every single word, trying to get through his thick skull. ”I mean it! You have to do it for yourself and I'm pretty sure your therapist would agree.”

Buck chewed on his lower lip and looked somewhere past Maddie, deep in his thoughts. 

”You have to tell him.” Maddie repeated, this time more softly and took hold of his hand. ”I'll be here. Always.”

Finally, Buck met her gaze and she saw the resolution in his eyes and she smiled.

Buck was nervous, but not panicked like he thought he would be when he was about to tell his best friend that he loved him. He had made sure Maddie got home safely, before talking to his therapist while driving towards the Diaz household. She hadn't given him any straight answers, just like therapists liked to do, making the patient do the thinking themselves. But she gave him the courage he needed to drive the last mile to Eddie's house and park next to his car at the driveway. He gazed at the house with a longing in his eyes for a long while. He wondered if he'd ever see the place again. Either Eddie would go all weird after his confession and not want to have anything to do with him again, or he would simply just leave to Nevada and there would be no reason for Buck to drive here anymore. The thought made him sad. This place felt like his second home, a place he was always welcomed in. Of course, when Ana had come to the picture, he hadn't spend as much time here as he had, so he had done some field work on that matter for a few months now, slowly letting go. But he wasn't ready to let go fully. Not yet. Not when he needed to say what he had come to say to Eddie.

Finally, Buck got up from his car and walked to the front porch. He took a deep breath before taking out his keys and letting himself in. Christopher was already asleep and since he knew Eddie was alone, he could act like he had on the old days.

” _He put on a little light music instead. The End._ ” Eddie finished the book and smiled as he saw Christopher's eyes fall shut. His son had a long day behind him but he had fought to stay awake until the end of the book.

Eddie placed the thick book to the bedside table and then arranged the sheets better around Christopher before placing a soft kiss to his head. He turned off the lights and tiptoed out of the room.

Ana still wasn't standing at the doorway, but Eddie didn't expect her to be there either. He walked to the living room to find her using her phone. She looked up for a second, smiling at him, before continuing. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find something to say, when they both heard a key turn at the front door's lock.

”It's just Buck.” Eddie told Ana as he noticed the confused frown on her face.

He walked to the entrance just in time to see Buck step inside. His best friend froze to place as he noticed him standing only few steps away.

”Sorry, I- uh, hope I didn't startle you.”

Eddie snorted at that, making the corner of Buck's lips turn up a little as well. 

”If I'd thought you were a murderer, you wouldn't have gotten pass the threshold.” He remarked dryly and this time Buck smiled for real, closing the door behind him.

”Have to keep that in mind...” Buck glanced towards the corridor, which led to the bedrooms. ”Is uh- Chris asleep?”

”Yeah, I just put him to bed. It seems I'm not so good at negotiating as other...” Eddie felt glad he and Buck could fall back to their old banter after the day they'd had. 

”Either you're born with it or...” Buck shrugged, making Eddie laugh. ”There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about... I'm- I'm sorry for the way I reacted this morning. I-”

”You're sorry?” The smile on Eddie's face then disappeared and it was replaced by frustration. ”Buck, you had all the right to be angry at me for the way I handled it.”

”Yeah, but I still could've dealt with it better.” Buck stretched out his voice, reminding Eddie of their conversation after the lawsuit.

”Are you-?”

”Making this about me again? Maybe a little.” Buck finished his thought without missing a beat and Eddie felt a familiar warmth in his chest. ”Because there's something I need you to know before... you know... leave-”

”Buck, I-”

”No, let me finish. Please.” Buck cut him off hurriedly, clearly desperate to share his thoughts and Eddie decided to give him room to do that. Buck opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before setting his jaw and blurting the words out: ”I love you, Eddie.”

There was only an half a second pause, before Buck continued, not letting any room for Eddie to say anything, needing to keep the feeling of not being rejected for a little while longer. To keep them as best friends. ”I've probably been for a while and I've worked it out with- with my therapist and she said I should tell people how I feel and Maddie stopped by and said basically the same thing. You-” Buck's voice broke then, but a fond smile had also appeared on his face. ”You and Chris mean so - so much to me and if it wasn't for you leaving I would've never...”

”Oh... uh...” Buck suddenly looked pass Eddie with alarmed expression. ”I'm so- I'm so sorry, if I had known you were here... I didn't see another car outside, so...” Buck trailed off, waving absentmindedly towards the yard. Eddie didn't need to turn around to know Ana was standing there behind him.

Buck looked between Eddie and Ana, completely and utterly terrified. He had messed up. Royally. Panic was nestling inside him and he couldn't breathe. But Ana just smiled and she looked somewhat sad as she gazed at him. But when he looked at Eddie, he couldn't read his expression, which was unusual and it scared him.

”It's okay, Buck. We broke up just now.” Ana told him and then stepped beside Eddie and placed her hand carefully to his arm. ”Can I come by tomorrow to say goodbye to Christopher?”

Eddie seemed to snap out of his solemn state of mind and turned his head slightly towards her. ”Yeah, of course.” He nodded and they shared a smile.

Buck looked somewhere between his feet and Ana's face, clearly embarrassed and feeling like he was intruding.

”I'm heading off then.” She lifted up her phone to show an app for uber before walking pass Buck. ”Take care of yourselves, boys.” She said before carefully closing the door behind her.

A heavy silence landed inside and Buck swore he would do anything to go back in time and stop himself from stepping inside the Diaz household.

”Is Chris um-” Buck had to broke the silence as it got unbearable and he gestured towards the kid's bedroom but still refused to look Eddie in the eye.

”What did you think would happen after?” Eddie then asked, his voice soft but he crossed his arms around his chest. Defense mechanism. ”I would've come back after a year anyway...”

Buck let out a laugh and looked down at his feet, visibly relaxing slightly. He rolled on the ball of his feet, bending forward slightly like he used to do when he wanted to look a little smaller. ”Yeah, I haven't think so far...” He then admitted and met Eddie's eyes, but only briefly, before looking back down again.

Eddie then laughed, a free laugh which always made Buck's heart somersault. 

”God, I love you.”

But Buck hadn't expected to hear those words from Eddie's mouth and he looked up at his best friend in confusion. Before he was able to fully register what he had just heard, Eddie took two long strides towards him and stopped only when they were standing few inches apart. Buck could smell Eddie's aftershave and underneath what was Eddie himself and feel his breath against his face and then Eddie put the palm of his hand behind his neck.

”Can I kiss you?” Eddie then asked, his eyes drifting between Buck's eyes and his lips, before settling on his lips.

Buck was definitely embarrassed when all he could muster out for an answer was an incoherent high pitched sound which came somewhere from the back of hit throat. But that seemed to be enough for Eddie whose smile widener for a moment and then their lips were pressed together. Buck wasn't sure which one had closed the distance, but he really didn't care either. The kiss was soft, almost hesitant, carefully exploring the feeling of kissing each other. Eddie had just pressed their lips firmer together and licked Buck's lips to ask for him to open his mouth, pressing their bodies flush together, when they were interrupted.

”Dad?”

Eddie literally jumped away from Buck and turned around to see Christopher standing at the hallway, unintentionally lifting his hand to his upper lip to wipe it. He was also leaning forward a little and Buck knew exactly why, making him almost laugh. Buck looked at the hand gesture, mesmerized for a second longer before turning to look at Chris as well.

”Christopher, what are you doing up?” Eddie asked then, not quite knowing how to explain the situation for Chris. As far as he knew, his son still thought he was seeing Ana.

”I heard Buck's voice so I wanted to get up and see him.” Chris told them and then eyed Buck a little hesitantly which was new for both of them. Buck still smiled, glad to know Chris wanted to see him so badly. 

”Are you two together now? What happened to Miss Flores?” Chris asked then, eyeing between them curiously. Buck was surprised to hear that Chris still used such a formal name for Ana.

”Uh-” Eddie now scratched the back of his neck, completely flushed. A sign of nervousness. ”Ana needs to leave to Nevada for work so we broke up, but she promised to come and see you tomorrow, okay?” Then Eddie glanced towards Buck, to ask for his permission and Buck was glad to be able to read Eddie again and he nodded with a shy smile, which was echoed back.

”And as an answer for your second question, yes, me and Buck are together.” Eddie then crouched down to his son's level, looking him intensely as Christopher looked down at the floor, clearly deep in thought.

Buck didn't know if he should say or do something, but then decided only to observe and let Eddie handle the situation. He would be able to help in the aftermath. 

Chris then looked up at his dad and a wide smile appeared on his face. ”If Buck moves in and makes me pancakes every morning, then I'm on board.”

Eddie let out a laugh and looked down at the floor, shaking his head in disbelief. ”Let's not get ahead of ourselves, mijo.” He then got up and walked to his son, lifting him up to his arm, clearly fighting not to grunt as he did so. Christopher wasn't a small kid anymore.

Buck knew he was smiling like an idiot as he observed the scene, but he wouldn't have been able to hide it, even if he wanted to, and he certainly didn't want to. As Eddie hugged his son, he fixed his gaze with Buck's and they smiled at each other. There were a lot to discuss.

Hen was observing him again, and Eddie was fairly certain now why she did that. She had tried to find out what were Eddie's thoughts on Ana... and maybe on Buck. He had just told the crew that he and Ana had broken up and was now reading a text Buck had send him less than ten minutes ago, smiling to himself. Chimney had breathed out in relief once he had heard the news. Eddie could still feel Hen's gaze at him.

”How come you're so happy after you broke up just twelve hours ago?” Hen finally questioned, but she didn't sound judging, more like amused.

Eddie lifted his gaze from the phone and was just about to make up and excuse, when he heard Buck sprint up the stairs.

”Good morning, fine folks!” Buck beamed as he crossed the floor. He walked straight to the chair on Eddie's left as the man was sitting at the end of the table and his smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. Eddie met his gaze and it was no question of what was going on there.

”You two are together aren't you?” Hen blurted out, making both Eddie and Buck's faces fall and they turned to look at her. 

The boys shared a look and after only a second of silent communication, Buck turned towards Hen. ”How did you know?”

”I am just so good.” Hen only shrugged and then took her phone to her hand. ”Wait a minute...” Her face then fell and for some reason Chimney was smiling smugly beside her. ”Buck, have you told Maddie about this cause someone wanted to change their date on our bet just yesterday.” She looked at her friend with narrowed eyes and Chim pretended to look innocent as he held out his hand, expecting for a pay up.

”Wha- No!” Buck declined, after looking at Eddie, who was eyeing him. ”But she did talk me into telling about my feelings for Eddie.”

”Okay, then that doesn't count.” Hen declared to Chimney's horror.

”What do you mean? Of course it counts!” Chim looked towards Bobby for support, who was smiling smugly at the kitchen.

”I am not really an impartial member in this.” Their captain only called out.

”Yes, because your wife would win the whole jackpot if Chim's bet doesn't count.” Hen grinned as she examined her phone again, before it was snatched away from her by Buck.

”Wait, you had a bet on us for all this time...” Buck scrolled down the list in disbelief. ”Everyone's here: Athena, Bobby, Chim... even May!”

”Well, she heard it from Maddie so...” Hen trailed off and gained an offended look from both Buck and Eddie.

”Let me see that.” This time Eddie snatched the phone from Buck and his mouth dropped as he went through it. ”These amounts are insane!”

”Well, it has been going on for quite some time...” Hen offered, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

”For how long exactly?” Eddie asked then, but he managed to get to the bottom of the list before anyone gave him an answer. ”A week after I joined in?” He then looked up at Hen with confusion, and then at Bobby, who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed for being part of this.

”Well, it started as a joke at first... but come on, you two have been acting like a married couple for ages.” Chimney retorted, sounding bitter. If these two had gotten their act together four months ago, Chim would've won the whole pot and now he was disqualified, but he wouldn't go down without a fight on this.

Eddie was still going through that list, the offended frown on his face softened a little. Then he let out a small laugh, and Hen swore Buck couldn't look at his boyfriend any smitten than he was now.

”You could see the turning points in our lives in here.” Eddie spoke out and turned the phone slightly, so that Buck could look at it as well. ”Here's when Shannon came back, and here's when you started dating Ali. The bets just abruptly stop... and then increase like crazy.” Eddie was silent for a while as he stopped the scrolling. ”How come so many have betted even after I started dating Ana?”

Hen pursed her lips together and glanced between Chim and Bobby, but the men were no use as Bobby only concentrated on chopping the ingredients and Chimney pretended to search his pockets, probably for some gum. Hen rolled her eyes before looking back at the couple. Buck had finally sat down after the initial shock of being found out so soon.

”Well, nobody really believed you two would be the end game.” Hen finally answered looking at Eddie, waiting for him to get mad at them, but instead he looked doubtful for a moment before slowly nodding. Hen then smiled. ”I'm so happy for you.”

Eddie and Buck shared a look which spoke volumes.

”Now, I'll let you two to decide if Chim's bet can be accepted.” Hen broke the silence and slammed the palms of her hands against the table. She was sure she would get diabetes for watching those two even a second longer.

Eddie and Buck glanced at her before, yet again, having that silent communication, before smiling at each other and they turned towards her again.

”I think the correct answer is to split the whole pot.” Buck said with a smart-ass smile over his face. ”Me and Eddie included, of course.” He then added, the smile turning to an innocent one.

”You son of bitches...” Chimney breathed out, but he was smiling wryly. At least this way he would get something out of this never-ending-bet they had had going on.

”Fair and square.” Bobby agreed as he walked to the table as well, squeezing both Eddie and Buck's shoulder as he passed them to sit beside Buck. ”I'm proud of you... and it was about god damn time.”

They talked for a moment longer, before Bobby ordered them all to work. Eddie and Buck were the last one to stand. Eddie watched the others to disappear to the stairs before taking a hold of Buck's wrist as his boyfriend made a move to follow them.

”Buck... there's something I wanted to clear with you.” He then said, watching as a nervous and confused frown appeared on Buck's face as he sat down.

”Uh- what is it?” Buck asked then, glancing after the others, half expecting Bobby to rush up the stairs and drag them to work.

Eddie looked at the same direction as Buck, just to make sure they were alone, before opening his mouth. ”I would've...” Eddie seemed to search the words for a moment, running his fingers against the soft skin of Buck's wrist, causing goosebumps appear all over Buck's skin. ”I would've never even considered leaving, if I didn't know I would be coming back home.”

Buck had been looking down at their hands and now lifted his gaze to meet Eddie's. There was a small smile on his lips. 

”Back home to you.” Eddie defined and he was a little sad to see the smile on Buck's lips to disappear, but then he lunged forward to press their lips together for a short, but desperate kiss. They were both a little out of breath as they pulled apart and shared a smile. 

”What about a movie night tonight?” Eddie asked then, moving his hand so he could entwine their fingers together. 

”Sounds perfect.” Buck agreed.

They both startled when they heard Bobby's voice call out from downstairs. ”Hey, you two! I don't want this to affect your working, you hear me?”

They shared a laugh before getting up, heading to their duties.


End file.
